Companionship
by Krystiana
Summary: A short story with pretty much no plot. It just exists to introduce a new character.


Companionship  
by Krystiana Slinky {krystiana@geocities.com} or  
{krystiana@hotmail.com}  
_________  
  
Are you actually reading this, or are you just going to skip  
it like most people do? Well, if you are, then I guess you  
are patient and like reading nonsense. Anyway, Gargoyles  
belong to Disney/Buena Vista, all right? They aren't mine,  
but I am sure you know that since you are reading this, and  
likes Gargoyles. This story, however, is mine. You can't  
steal my idea. It's all mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Calm down, Krys...  
Okay, now, if you are going to read this, you must read  
these other stories first:  
  
Music Says It All  
To Live Again, Part I  
To Live Again, Part II  
Echoes of the Future  
  
I've also written something called "Temptation," but that is  
a whole other universe, which was aptly named "The Altered  
Universe" by a friend of mine. However, if you like seeing  
Brooklyn acting evil, I strongly recommend it. :)  
  
*** CAUTION: If you are an action freak, don't read this.  
This story really has no plot, but will be important sooner  
or later.  
  
______________________  
  
"Previously on Gargoyles..."  
  
Hunter's Moon(Part III)  
Xanatos: The feud is over, Detective.  
  
Vows  
Xanatos: What's this?  
Petros X: A simple American penny. It may not be worth much  
now, but in a thousand years, who knows? It's my wedding  
present to you, because it's all you seem to care about.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Xanatos, your father is on the phone."  
Xanatos looked up at Owen, who was holding a cell phone  
out to him.  
"Thank you, Owen." He took the phone and said, "Hi,  
pop."  
"David, I need to see you soon."  
"What- is something wrong?"  
"Well, in a way."  
"What's going on, Father?" Xanatos said, getting  
annoyed.  
"In a way, it has to do with your mother." Petros  
Xanatos said, uncertain.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is not something I can tell you over the phone,  
David."  
"Why not?" Xanatos said angrily. "What are you trying  
to tell me?"  
"David, just meet me at the airport in an hour." With  
that, Petros hung up.  
Xanatos threw the phone across the room. Fox rushed up  
to her husband. She had never seen him so angry.  
"David, what is it?"  
"Oh, just my father keeping things from me again."  
Xanatos stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving Fox  
and Owen staring after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aren't you David Xanatos?"  
Xanatos looked behind him at the man who was standing  
there. "Yes..." he said uncertainly.  
"Can I have your autograph?" Xanatos almost started  
laughing but stopped himself.  
"Flight 216 has just arrived," a voice said over the  
loud speaker.  
"Sorry, my dad is here," Xanatos said, walking off.  
Xanatos saw his father get off the airplane. He waved  
him down, and Petros came over.  
"Now, what is this all about?" Xanatos said.  
Petros looked back at the line of people exiting the  
plane. He saw a certain girl, who appeared to be sixteen.  
"Cassie!" The girl looked over at Petros and ran over.  
Xanatos had thoughts running through his head. "Father,  
what is going on?"  
Petros looked at Xanatos, who had an enraged look on  
his face.  
"David, meet Cassandra Xanatos, your sister."  
Xanatos, for the first time in his life, was  
sputtering. "My-my...sister? But how? When?"  
Petros looked at his son. "After you left with your  
coin, your mother found out she was pregnant. We tried to  
tell you, but you were so involved with that coin of yours  
that we didn't have the chance to tell you."  
Xanatos said, "So you gave up? And kept her a secret  
for who knows how long?"  
"David, this is your own fault." Xanatos relaxed a bit.  
"You're right. I'm sorry." He stopped for a moment and  
then studied Cassie, who appeared to be studying him.  
~She lookes like mom,~ The similarity rose an ache in  
his heart.  
"Let's go home," Xanatos said, turning around.  
  
* * *  
  
Cassie seemed out of place in the limo. She seemed  
uncomfortable and she sat on the edge of the seat.  
Xanatos watched her. He decided to speak up.  
"Er, Cassie." She looked up quickly. "What do you like  
to do?"  
"Well, I plan on majoring in speleology."  
"Come again?" She laughed.  
"Caving, Davey-Boy, caving."  
"It's David."  
"Whatever."  
  
* * *  
  
"Your sister?!"  
Fox looked from David to Cassie.  
"Well, I can see the resemblence." Cassie had the same  
dark brown hair as David did, and the same thoughtful eyes.  
"Well, I guess that makes you Alex's aunt," Fox said,  
gesturing to the baby in her arms.  
"Who?"  
"My son." Cassie gave a little laugh.  
"Oh, hooray. I gain a brother, a sister-in-law and a  
nephew all in one day. Woo," she said. She turned to David.  
"Uhh... do you think I could...meet the gargoyles?"  
Fox jumped a little, and then remembered that Petros  
knew about the gargoyles, too.  
Xanatos thought a moment and said, "I don't see why  
not. It's almost sunset, anyway."  
They ran into Elisa Maza in the in the hallway. Elisa  
looked startled at Cassie.  
"Who's this?" she said, looking at Cassie.  
"This is Cassie, my...sister." Elisa noticed Xanatos's  
hesitation.  
"Ahh..." she said. "Are you taking her to meet the  
guys?" Xanatos nodded.  
Elisa chuckled. "Well, you're in for a shock." She ran  
up the stairs, and Cassie followed. Xanatos stayed behind.  
"Owen?"  
"Yes, Mr. Xanatos?"  
"I'd like to place an order."  
  
* * *  
  
"JEEEEEEESUS!"  
Goliath, startled by Cassie's yell, turned around  
quickly.  
"Do they do that every night?" Cassie asked Elisa.  
"Yup."  
"Hey, Elisa, who's your friend?" Brooklyn asked,  
jumping from off his perch.  
"Uh...I'm Cassie Xanatos."  
Goliath started. "Xanatos?"  
Cassie nodded, almost shyly. "I'm Davey-Boy's sister."  
Brooklyn started laughing. "Davey-Boy?" Cassie grinned.  
"Sorry. I mean _David,"_ she said. Elisa smiled. She  
hadn't seen Brooklyn laugh in weeks.  
Cassie eyed the gargoyles. "You guys got names?"  
Goliath glanced at Elisa, as if asking permission.  
Elisa gave him a strange look.  
"I am Goliath." The rest introduced themselves.  
Cassie bent down and patted Bronx on the head. "And who  
is this?"  
"That's Bronx," Lexington said. Cassie raised an  
eyebrow.  
"Broadway, Lexington, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Bronx,"  
Cassie said. "I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Goliath  
sighed.  
"Angela, Broadway, Hudson, you are on patrol tonight,"  
he said. They nodded and jumped off the building.  
Cassie ran forward, thinking that they had fallen to  
their death. She saw them gliding and shook her head. "Good  
God," she muttered.  
Brooklyn stepped forward. "Your name is Cassie?"  
"Cassandra, Cassie, Candy, it doesn't matter," she  
said. "I'll answer to any of 'em." Brooklyn tried to keep  
from laughing.  
"Candy?"  
"Uh...just Cassie, please," Cassie said, annoyed. She  
walked back into the castle. Brooklyn began chuckling.  
"Davey-Boy," he muttered. He followed her, Lexington  
after him. Elisa and Goliath looked at each other and  
smiled.  
Brooklyn was smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Cassie walked into the entertainment room. She couldn't  
believe her eyes.  
"My God, just how rich is my brother?" she said,  
examining the stereo.  
"Very," Brooklyn said, coming in behind her. "Xanatos  
is..."  
"Why do you call him Xanatos? Isn't his first name  
okay?" she said, interuppting him. "I mean, I can answer to  
Xanatos, too."  
Brooklyn squinted at Cassie. "That's how he introduced  
himself to us, so that's what we've always called him." He  
stopped and grinned. "Davey-Boy isn't much better, you  
know."  
"That's different," Cassie said, turning back to the  
stereo.  
"How come every time humans know they're wrong, they  
sat `That's different'?" Brooklyn said. Cassie turned  
around.  
"Because, Red, it is different," she said, poking him  
in the stomach. Brooklyn groaned.  
"You have a way of messing up people's names, don't  
you?" Cassie grinned mischeiviously, then looked at the  
collection of CD's.  
"I had to leave my CD's at home, because I was in such  
a hurry," she said. She smiled widely as she found something  
she wanted.  
"But at least one if them is here," Cassie said. She  
took the CD out of it's case and put it in the player. She  
pressed a few buttons and `Greedy Fly' by Bush came on.  
"Do you feel the way you hate?  
Do you hate the way you feel?"  
"This is one of my favorite songs!" she said. Brooklyn  
smiled.  
Lexington walked in and saw them. ~Perfect,~ he  
thought. He turned to leave. Cassie looked up.  
"Hey, uh...Lexington!" she called. "What do you like to  
do?"  
"Hmm?" Lex looked back. "I..."  
"He likes computers," Brooklyn reluctantly filled in  
for him.  
"Really? Cool!" Cassie exclaimed. "I love computers! Do  
you have one?"  
Lex's expression turned into shock, then he smiled. He  
nodded. "Would you like to see it?"  
Cassie switched off the CD player. "Yup."  
Lexington grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn watched Lex show off all his programs and his  
million bits or whatever bits per second computer, but he  
could stand it no longer.  
He turned around and walked out of the room. Out of the  
castle.  
He thought of Demona, and Krystiana. He supposed he was  
destined to be with her.  
And what was so bad about that?  
Aside from the fact that she had repeatedly tried to  
destroy the human race, nothing.  
Brooklyn smied. Demona had changed now. It was hard to  
get her out of his mind now. He supposed he was falling in  
love with her.  
But what about her?  
What were her feelings for him?  
He sighed and sat down on the edge of the tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexington glanced at Cassie as they logged onto the  
Internet. She looked a lot like Xanatos. It was obvious they  
were related. She had the same shade of brown hair that fell  
haphazardly around her shoulders, and the same sharp, dark  
features. Her eyes had the same expression that made you  
wonder what she was thinking about. Her clothes were very  
different, however. She wore baggy jeans like most human  
kids did today, and she wore a short sleeved shirt that said  
"Hit like a girl." It had a picture of a softball and a bat  
hitting it. On the back, it said "Softball is life. The rest  
is just details." Lexington grinned.  
Cassie rolled her eyes as he studied her. "Would you  
stop that?"  
"Huh?" Lex said. "Sorry, I was just reading your  
shirt." He grinned. "You like softball?"  
"Yeah. Caving and softball are my two hobbies," Cassie  
said. "And computers. Are you going to let it sit there?"  
Lexington looked at the screen and saw it had been  
logged on for a good three minutes. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
* * *  
  
Owen walked in and saw Cassie and Lex laughing at a  
bunch of dumb blond jokes they had found.  
"Miss Xanatos," Owen said. "Mr. Xanatos would like to  
speak with you."  
Cassie looked up. "Call me Cassie or Candy, not Miss  
Xanatos."  
Owen smiled. "Yes... Candy." Cassie said goodbye to Lex  
and followed Owen out of the room.  
"Cassie," Xanatos said. "I have a gift for you." He  
stood back and showed Cassie the pile of stuff. Cassie's  
mouth dropped open.  
"This is, like, the most expensive, greatest caving  
equipment in the world!" she yelled.  
"And it is all for you."  
Cassie picked up a harness and a flashlight. "But...  
why?"  
"To apologize for not knowing you existed." Xanatos  
stopped. "Were you at... Mom's... funeral?"  
"No," Cassie said, her expression darkening. "I didn't  
know. I went to a boarding school that specialized in stuff  
that you enjoyed doing. We weren't allowed phone calls or  
letters. I didn't find out she had passed away until I got  
home."  
"Oh," Xanatos said.  
Cassie shook her head. "It's all right." She put down  
the harness and turned to Xanatos. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"I'm not really supposed to stay here. I need to finish  
high school."  
Xanatos blinked. "You like changing subjects, don't  
you?" Cassie grinned. She turned to leave.  
"I'll visit, though," she said. She smiled at her big  
brother. She walked up to him and hugged him.  
Xanatos smiled. His family had just grown again.  
  
THE END  
______  
  
Sorry about such a long break in fanfics. School started and  
I'm working on a long story which is almost done. After  
that, I have about three stories stocked up, so expect a big  
boom in fanfics coming from me.  
  
Any comments? Mail me.  
  
* * *  
Coming Soon!  
The Gate [by me and Kristafori: The Phoenix breaks loose and  
rips Krissie and her Brooklyn into my dimension. Prepare for  
lots of magic use. :) 


End file.
